<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My name is Tommy by lprock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087816">My name is Tommy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock'>lprock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armie Hammer Is Not Married, Armie is talented, First Dates, First Meetings, Lies, M/M, Social Media, Timmy is a dork, artist armie, shy timmy, timmy what are you thinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy found a challenge: to find how make a new artist successful on social media. But the shy artist is an enigma. How he could do his job if he knows nothing about him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An amazing artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>covid don't exist<br/>Alternative Universe<br/>pure fiction<br/>This was inspired for some pictures and some things that we could see in the charmie universe<br/>enjoy</p><p>(lol the tittle)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Timmy found a challenge: to find how make a new artist successful on social media. But the shy artist is an enigma. How he could do his job if he knows nothing about him?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8:30 am. It’s already too late considering that Timmy had a work to do that day. His office, a small business dedicated to elaborate social media profiles for some people, had for him a new task. He had to elaborate a profile of a new successful artist.</p>
<p>The amazing work of this artist started to take relevance one year ago, and his paintings were sold in millions, so his agent, asked to “The Portfolio”, Timmy’s job, to make a profile for this artist, evaluating his posts, and finding how to improve his image.</p>
<p>Timmy already had seen every single post of this artist, and the post were mostly about random pics in the street, and some sketches.</p>
<p>Timmy started to love his art, and it was intriguing to know why he was so private, when his team wanted to make him more social and attract more people to impulse his artistic career. The artist had zero interviews, his profile pic it was just a blue eye. And certainly no one knew him really. His pieces used to get sold online and the face of the artist was a mystery.</p>
<p>But, Timmy needed to know more, considering the information available were almost zero. This is the problem. His office signed a contract with the agents of Mr Hammer to make a profile exclusively based on the social media information, but Timmy needed to know more, as the information on the net was zero.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿How in the hell I will improve this profile if there is nothing about?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I can tell them that they need to post more, to begin with. But, at this point that could be something that anyone could say, and the huge amount of money deserves my professional recommendation, isn’t it?”</em>
</p>
<p>Timmy was debating with himself, the previous night, till he found some information available in the contract, there was an address. Seemed that this artist used to receive his correspondence in one place. So maybe he could ask to his office some information. But, following the rules of the contract, they must to don’t know that “The Portfolio” was violating some contract, so, Timmy had a plan.</p>
<p>Go to the office, ask some information about the artist and try to use it to write some recommendations and improve the profile on social media. Easy.</p>
<p>9:00 am and Timmy was still on the shower. As the public image of the company was his boss, Oscar, Timmy had no problem on go himself and ask some questions.</p>
<p>Brown pants, a black jacket and a hat could make the work. So he went walking to the address, and while he was listening to music he was wondering why the team of this artist never started for the beginning: post something to have something to improve. It was so easy to tell them the obvious solution. But anyway, this was already intriguing for Timmy so he wanted to know more, also, the art of this new star was remarkable. Besides the few post on social media, Timmy found the official gallery of Hammer. His work was amazing, colorful and with a lot of personality. Every piece spoke more than the social media. Timmy could assume that Hammer was very expressive, effusive and passionate. The intensity of the colours, the shapes and textures showed about how the emotions could be portrayed into paintings. For a good reason this pieces were sold around the world.</p>
<p><em>“Here I am”</em> Timmy thought standing up in front of the agency. This building was very well known as a place of big firms of publicists and that kind of people in charge of build the public image of famous, and millionaire people.</p>
<p>He decided to see if he could find some help in the address of the contract. He could see the evident. Big paintings in the walls, clearly it were painted by Hammer. Timmy could recognize the essence at instant.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hammer could be anyone, an old grown man with tons of eccentric things in his mansion, or a young impulsive weirdo. But the vibes that Timmy could feel were more or less clear, someone passionate and transparent to show his emotions.</em>
</p>
<p>“Can I help you?</p>
<p>A voice in his back woke him up from his thoughts. He was immerse into the paint in the reception.</p>
<p>“No-Yes”, Timmy said quickly and he turned to see who was asking. To his surprise was a handsome and very tall blond. He was wearing a simple grey T-shirts and jeans.</p>
<p>“Seems like you like what are you seeing”</p>
<p><em>What the hell?</em> Timmy felt his face goes to red because he should have a face of idiot admiring the guy in front of him</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The paint”, the blonde replied</p>
<p><em>“shit shit shit”</em> Timmy thought and had to collect his thoughts and remember the reason why he was there.</p>
<p>“Good morning, I’m looking for some information of the artist. Hammer has very wonderful pieces and I came to ask more about”</p>
<p>“Are you interested of the paints?”</p>
<p>“No!. Or yes!”</p>
<p>The tallest man smiled, this boy was being very funny.</p>
<p>Timmy decided to show the man some of the paintings that he had saved on his phone.</p>
<p>“Look, I saw very wonderful pieces, and I was curious about the artist. The pieces are signed just as Hammer, and we don’t know nothing about him, just that is him, but could be a ‘her’ with a pseudonym” Timmy told faster that he could imagine, meanwhile, the other man was observing him speak.</p>
<p>“So you are interested on the artist and no in his work”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, his work is brilliant, it’s just I wonder who could be able to pain pieces like this one” Timmy showed him a wonderful landscape of a beautiful afternoon, with the predominance od shades of red on the beach.</p>
<p>“Oh, this one was from a travel to the Caribbean, it was spring and every afternoon were like this one and it was wonderful to try the capture the colours”</p>
<p>“How do you know it” Timmy asked “I couldn’t find anything from the artist and less from the paintings”</p>
<p>“I’m Armie” the handsome told offering his had to Timmy, visible confused by the situation. <em>Damn</em> he should have drink coffee that morning, he felt very slow.</p>
<p>“Hammer? I’m Armie Hammer, the artist” told with a smile</p>
<p>Timmy was shocked and quickly offered his hand to greet.</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure. My name is Tommy” he could said. <em>Damn it Timmy, you are so nervous that you can’t even say your name.</em></p>
<p>“I hope so, seems like you enjoy my work, I really appreciate it. Most of the people who buy my work are anonymous persons, I don’t know why they buy or why they like, so it’s refreshing to know what the people think about it”</p>
<p>“But, you could go to the events that are organized by your office and speak with the people”</p>
<p>“I am really grateful with the people who make all the contacts to sell my work, but, I know that some artists got corrupted by the money or millionaires who think that they can order anything. I prefer to keep my work safe, away from the influences”</p>
<p>“You are right, sometimes people believe that money can buy anything, when there is more than that”</p>
<p>“True. I like to work freely, painting what I want and if my pieces are liked by someone it’s great for me”, he said. For some reason Armie felt like he can speak with this young man for hours</p>
<p>“Sorry If I talk too much…” he said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Maybe do you want to continue this chat in the park close to here? There is an amazing café there”</p>
<p>“Sure, I’m very interested on you pieces, I can feel the intensity of the emotions in some of them”</p>
<p>“Just in some?”</p>
<p>“No wait”</p>
<p>“Easy Tommy, I’m joking” he said with a smile, Timmy was starting to like this joy coming from the artist.</p>
<p>While there were walking in the park, in their way to the café, Timmy couldn’t avoid to think why this smart guy was so private, when some of his comments could be trending on the social media. Also he seemed very intelligent and funny.</p>
<p>When they reached the café, Armie and Timmy took a small table, in the corner of the place. A small and very well decorated café offered a diversity of drinks and the smell of fresh coffee was amazing.</p>
<p>“I hope you like this coffee, I use to come here to relax and take some notes about my works”</p>
<p>“Sure, I love the coffee, I forgot this morning drink something because-“ damn it Timmy you need a lot to learn about the undercover works.</p>
<p>“I mean, I woke up late and I really needed-wanted to see what I could find about Hammer paintings”</p>
<p>“That is very flattering”</p>
<p>“I found some pieces very unique and hypnotizing”, he truly said. If he was hiding some information, at least he had to be honest about the art.</p>
<p>Timmy showed him some of the paintings that captured his attention.</p>
<p>“This one, I love how the lights are breaking the clouds, seems like it’s a sad moment but with hope of better times to come”</p>
<p>“Wow, you are perceptive. I painted this one when I lost someone. We were trying to have a date, but they wanted just my money”</p>
<p>“Oh, their lost. You deserve someone who appreciate for who you are”, he said.</p>
<p>“Yes, in the end, Brandon wanted just money. He was a mutual friend from my publicist”</p>
<p>“Oh, some publicists could be the devil, let me tell you”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, is a world with just appearances. Sometimes what you can see of some famous is not what they really are”</p>
<p>“True, the world could be a fake wall, empty inside”</p>
<p>“When there is money involved, you really don’t know what to expect”</p>
<p>Timmy felt like Armie was alone and he was surrounded by idiots and hated the idea of himself was in fact hiding some things.</p>
<p>“What do you think about this?” Armie showed him a piece not finished. It was a green landscape, with a clear sky.</p>
<p>“Wow, this is perfect. It’s peaceful and I feel like you were enjoying the colours. The sky is amazing and clear. But there is something missing right?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I need to add some elements in the center and finish the piece”</p>
<p>“Wow, it would be amazing to see the final work”</p>
<p>“Sure?, what do you think about coming to my place and see”</p>
<p>“Really?, are you inviting a complete strange to your sacred place of art?"n't</p>
<p>“As you can feel many vibes from my art, let me tell you that I can feel something coming from you Tommy”</p>
<p>“Tommy?”</p>
<p>“Haha, you are funny. But I can tell you that you have more to say, and I feel like I want to know”</p>
<p>Timmy felt his face goes red again. He was a terrible liar. But, he could avoid to spend time with him. At this point it was too late to stop.</p>
<p>“Armie I-“</p>
<p>“Please, come to my place tomorrow, I want to show you some pieces and know your opinion about, I feel like you are very sensitive for the art, and I like the idea of hear some trusty opinions”</p>
<p>“Sure, I can promise you that every word that I say about your art is what I feel when I see them, you are an extraordinary artist, never let the people tell you what to do”.</p>
<p>“Deal. Tomorrow morning?”</p>
<p>“Sure”</p>
<p>Armie took Timmy’s phone from the table to save his number.</p>
<p>“Call me at 8:00 and I will pick you up from your place”</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry. I have to leave you. My agent is calling and she have to be crazy by now”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt-“ Timmy just felt a soft lips saying goodbye. He wanted to respond, but the fucking Armie’s phone started to ring louder.</p>
<p>“I really have to go. Tomorrow, I promise that I will not have other plans” Armie said as he was running out of the place.</p>
<p>Timmy stayed there thinking how in the hell he could out of this situation. He was starting to like the idea of spend time with Armie, for real. Seemed that it was mutual. But it was his job and the contract of his office.</p>
<p>He fucked up. Hard.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee and French</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To recap </p>
<p>Timmy has an assignment: discover how improve the social media image of a new artist. The problem is he knows nothing about him because this artist is very private. Also the agent of the new star paid a lot of money for the job. </p>
<p>Timmy decided to know more about the artist himself, but wasn’t how he expected. </p>
<p>Meanwhile Armie, the artist, found a special interest in his young admirer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the nice comments and love for this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>“And the next month you are flying to London. There’s a new gallery that requested your presence. As usual there will not be any public event, the investors wanted to know the artist with who will be working the next year. This is a great opportunity to expand your business Armie” Eve said while Armie was checking his phone. </p>
<p>“Armie? Have you heard what I said? What are you thinking? Seems like you are miles away from here” she added while Armie was looking a picture on his phone.</p>
<p>“What do you think about this?” He showed her a picture of the clouds and sunlight.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I want to know what do you feel when you see this one”</p>
<p>“I just see a sky, what else could be?</p>
<p>“Right” he replied with a smile on his face. He felt he was lucky enough to find someone like Tommy, sensitive and eloquent about his art. </p>
<p>“You know what. We can end this conversation another day. I have important things to do. Later!” Armie said as he was leaving the office.</p>
<p>Eve said something that he wasn’t able to hear, what is more, he was getting tired of listening about business and money.</p>
<p>He hated the idea of having a price. His art was more than money, it was a piece of him, but seemed like no one could understand. No one, except Tommy.</p>
<p>“Tommy” said with a smile, he couldn’t avoid it. He enjoyed to talk with him and he couldn’t wait till tomorrow to see him again. </p>
<p>It would be a long day he thought, as he was walking to his apartment.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Timmy what are you doing?”</em>
</p>
<p>Timmy was lying down on the floor thinking about how he could fix this situation. The very flufy carpet was comfortable enough to stay there.</p>
<p>In one hand, it was his job on the game. He wanted just do the right thing and write a solid inform, but smartly he had to make everything complicated.</p>
<p>If Armie discovers who is Timmy or Tommy, his job is on risk.</p>
<p>In other hand, and more importantly, he hated the idea of ruining the opportunity to meet Armie more. He really wanted to know about him but how? If everything have started with a lie. Timmy found an amazing artist who is sensitive and talented and handsome and gorgeous.</p>
<p>Timmy couldn’t avoid to touch his lips. Armie kissed him softly. But maybe he was used to do it with everyone and it wasn’t that special. Or maybe he is like every artist, with some peculiarities. But Timmy wanted to believe that they had a connection and, at the same time, he wanted to be a temporary passenger to avoid the damage he could cause him and feel that pain himself.</p>
<p>19:00 Timmy’s phone was ringing. It was his boss.</p>
<p>“What” Timmy said, while he was still lying in the floor. He felt asleep and it was very grumpy yet.</p>
<p>“Wow dude, where have you been?”</p>
<p>“I was searching some information and I felt asleep”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that you are working on our last client. The team of this eccentric artist doubled the payment because seems like they really need a boost for his golden artist. So it will be good for us have the cash in the end. I’m glad to have you working on it. You have like two weeks to finish the info”</p>
<p>Timmy closed his eyes and couldn’t believe how complicated this was turning</p>
<p>“Tim? Are you still there? Hello?”</p>
<p>“Yes, here I am”</p>
<p>“I will let you rest boy. And let me tell you that we must to follow the contract strictly, any mistake and we could not just lose the money but give them a lot as a penalisation”</p>
<p>“Great. No worries, you know me”</p>
<p>“I know, rest a bit boy. See ya”</p>
<p>Timmy started to have a monumental headache and if the situation wasn’t complicated, the money made everything worse.</p>
<p>He decided to take a shower and try to sleep a bit. Wrong, because he spent many hours trying to think what to do.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>7:00. Armie was already awake and ready, sitting on his couch seeing the phone. </p>
<p>
  <em>Why are you so nervous?</em>
</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe the expectation that just grow during the night. Maybe he had to text him? But great, he doesn’t have his number. Brilliant Armie, you were more invested on this boy that forgot the basic questions.</p>
<p>Armie got lost on this boy, he liked to listen him speak about art, and how it could read the pieces seeing the emotions behind. And the boy was very good looking, his messy hair, perfect curls cherry and lips captured his attention. </p>
<p>Did he went too far with the smooch? It was too much? That could be the reason why Tommy didn’t call him the previous day and maybe he is scared?</p>
<p>Armie was growing anxious about the idea of ruining an encounter. As he was more and more famous, it was very difficult to find someone who wanted anything else than the money, or fame or whatever related with his growing success.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Damn it Hammer” </em>
</p>
<p>----------- </p>
<p>Luckily the hours sleeping on the floor helped to give Timmy some rest. He got a shower and it was in front of his wardrobe thinking what he could wear. Debating what could wear and not being exposed. The fear of being discovered was insane. But Timmy already decided to still with this. Maybe he could have the information, write a good inform, please his boss and try to avoid Armie – or his team- discovered the truth and lost everything. In the best scenario, Timmy wanted to try to get distant with Armie and go away. It hurt him a lot to know that he had to put a distance between them. Timmy didn’t know how hard that could be.</p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>7:50 *rings*</p>
<p>Armie took the phone and immediately replied</p>
<p>“Wow, what a surprise, normally I have to call you thousand times”</p>
<p>“What do you want Eve?” Armie replied listening her to speak more about the new gallery in London. Armie wasn’t in the mood of listen about, when he saw a unknown number coming, wile Eve was still speaking.</p>
<p>“Call you later, bye Eve” and he tried to finish the call, and accidentally rejected the second call too.</p>
<p>Armie was frustrated and started to try to call the unknown number.</p>
<p>While he was calling the phone rang again.</p>
<p>“Tommy?”</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m sorry if it’s too early, or if you have another plans, it’s ok, could be other time”</p>
<p>“No, no, no, I was talking with my agent, Eve he was speaking about a big deal with a gallery on London, and some business shit. I’m free for you as I told”</p>
<p>Timmy smiled to the idea of having this chance, maybe he could fix the things.</p>
<p>“Good, can you come for me? I will be in front of “Lovers Café”, has a huge heart on the ceiling, you can’t get lost. I’m sending you the location”</p>
<p>“I will be there in 15 minutes”</p>
<p>“Bye”</p>
<p>Timmy ended the call, and inhale a bit. His anxiety went to the hell when Armie rejected the call, but one part of him wanted to don’t call him again, but the other side of himself wanted to still with this. Timmy was determinated to just ask some information, Armie deserved a good job because he was an amazing artist, and if Timmy could help, he was more than happy, even if that meant let aside any possibility of a friendship with him.</p>
<p>What Armie could see in front of “Lovers Café” captured his attention. How a boy could be so enigmatic? Tommy was wearing tweed embroidered joggers, trainers and a polo, his dark glasses completed the look.</p>
<p>Timmy wanted to hide the circles underneat his eyes, thanks to a bad night.</p>
<p>“Here I go. You can do it” told himself when he saw a red car stopping in front of him. Armie was there, with a blue t-shirt, embracing his body ¿Has he muscles? Timmy tried to avoid the idea, but seemed like the artist was a piece of art himself.</p>
<p>As soon as the car stopped he entered on it, avoiding to see him directly.</p>
<p>“Thank you for pick me up. I can’t wait to see your job” Timmy said with an indifferent tone.</p>
<p>Armie couldn’t avoid to feel that something had changed. Maybe he scared the boy with the kiss and now he was just being kind.</p>
<p>“I really hope you enjoy my new pieces, some of them are not totally finished, some need a proper frame, but this ones will be a part of a international expo, in London, as I was telling you”</p>
<p>Timmy barely replied. The mere fact that Armie’s career and how his job could affect him caused him a lot of regret.</p>
<p>“Can we listen to music?” Timmy said</p>
<p>“Sure” and some random music started to play. Timmy already hated himself for being an asshole.</p>
<p>While the music filled the space, and helped to make any conversation, Timmy felt stupid and hated to see how Armie was being charming and he was being an idiot.</p>
<p>And Timmy stopped the music to speak.</p>
<p>“Look Armie, I’m being an asshole, I couldn’t sleep properly, and I haven’t drink a coffee so I’m grumpy, what do you think to drink a coffee, I invite you, I know a good place with delicious croissants” he told.</p>
<p>Armie smiled a bit. Till that moment he felt like he was doing something wrong and the idea of being overwhelming was killing him,</p>
<p>“Sure, I would like that”</p>
<p>“Great, take the next entry, we are close”</p>
<p>They went to the café, and it was a French bakery, with a lot of delicious things and good coffee.</p>
<p>It wasn’t full, so they took a table, close to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“bonjour mon ami bienvenue”</p>
<p>“bonjour André, peux-tu nous donner deux cafés et quelques croissants”</p>
<p>“bien sûr, je suis content de te voir avec un ami”</p>
<p>“Oui, c'est Armie, Armie c'est André, the best baker in the city”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you André, smell delicious here”</p>
<p>“soyez mon invité s'il vous plaît, je viens de faire un délicieux gâteau au chocolat que vous devez goûter”</p>
<p>“He said that we are his guests today, he want to impress you with some cake”</p>
<p>“Let me tell you that I am very impressed in fact, I didn’t know that you speak French”</p>
<p>“I’m half French, my father lives there with my mom. I came here with my sister to study and make a career”</p>
<p>“Talking about that, I don’t know about you, are you studying, college, or “</p>
<p>Timmy felt like he was walking on tiny ice and it was more difficult to hide things about himself.</p>
<p>“I am working, in fact, I finished the university. I studied science of communication, but is boring, you know”</p>
<p>Timmy tried to sound conversational. That was true, and he felt fresh air not saying more lies or hiding things.</p>
<p>“Wow that is wonderful, I knew that you had to have some skills to interpret the images”</p>
<p>Timmy felt proud of that, considering the fact that no one before flattered about his knowledge.</p>
<p>“C’mon, you are the virtuous here, your art is impressive and has a strong personality”</p>
<p>“And you speaks French that is…” <em>Don’t say sexy Armand ...don’t dare you</em></p>
<p>“Stupid, I Know, the accent is weird, I got bullied when I moved here”</p>
<p>“No. I was about to say smart. You need a lot of intelligence to know another language, you are very… smart”</p>
<p>“Thank you, I suppose”</p>
<p>“Bon apetit” André came with two hot cups of coffee and two pieces of chocolate cake.</p>
<p>“Merci, mon ami”</p>
<p>“Wow, this looks sinful” Armie said enjoying the smell of the coffee and desiring the taste the cake.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will be addicted to this place soon, I use to come here with my sister. We love to read, or discuss movies and books here”</p>
<p>“I’m sure I will want to come here often” he said while he was enjoying the strong flavor of his coffee”</p>
<p>“This is delicious, the normal coffee is crap compared with this”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it” Timmy said as he took off his glasses</p>
<p>“But, there is a problem”</p>
<p>“Oh no, what, the cake?</p>
<p>“No, I don’t speak French, so I will need you come with me here” Armie suggested <em>please, don’t ruin it again, you scared the boy with a kiss, go slow Armand</em></p>
<p>“I mean, you can teach me, someday”</p>
<p>Timmy started to dream around the idea of spend more time with Armie, bur sadly his time was limited.</p>
<p>“I can teach you some words now, is not that difficult mon amie”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Mon amie is my friend”</p>
<p>“Mon amie” Armie said with a plane pronunciation</p>
<p>“We can improve that” he said</p>
<p>“What about colors”</p>
<p>Ok” Armie replied</p>
<p>“Black is noir”</p>
<p>“Noir”</p>
<p>“White is blanc”</p>
<p>“blanc” armie said</p>
<p>“And red is rouge”</p>
<p>“Ok I can’t pronounce it”</p>
<p>“You can, the sound comes from the guttural area, like this “rouge”” Timmy said. The fresh air of the morning make his lips redder, and Armie got lost in the way of his lips pronouncing the word”</p>
<p>“Rouge” armies said almost with a perfect pronunciation</p>
<p>“Well done”, Timmy replied with a smile.</p>
<p>“See? It was not difficult” he added.</p>
<p>Armie was in silence for a second realizing that simple conversations like this were a privilege in his solitaire life.</p>
<p>“Enough of languages” Timmy said. “Dear lord, the cake is delicious” he said enjoying too much the flavor</p>
<p>Armie tasted himself, his new friend was correct.</p>
<p>“It’s a week day, I just realized that you have a job and I’m here taking your time “</p>
<p>“It’s ok. I have a couple days to don`t go to the office. I need to be there to present some papers” Timmy said almost telling too much.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me. What is more, you are an artist and I am asking you too much”</p>
<p>“Can I say something to you?” Armie said and his tone was more serious. Timmy just nodded while both were looking each other.</p>
<p>“When I was in the Art’s School I never had friends. Even now I have few friends for real. Since my art turned out more notorious, I lost friends and the people around me wants benefits from me” Armie confessed. Timmy felt like he wanted to comfort him in some way, but he didn't know how so and he left him speak.</p>
<p>“This days talking with you were surreal. You really listen what I have to say and share your honest opinion about things. I am really grateful for your time “</p>
<p>Timmy paid attention to every single word and his world was trembling.</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Timmy tried to choose the right words to say, but the silence between them filled the atmosphere.</p>
<p>“Let me tell you something. When I went to your office I wanted to know about the artist. Before to meet you, I just could imagine how you could be. What I discovered till now was more than a talented artist, you are a kind soul sensitive and passionate. I’m who is grateful with the chance to talk with you. Armie, believe me, you deserve more than you have in front of you”</p>
<p>Timmy said waiting to be enough for Armie, the artist who won his admiration in a short time.</p>
<p>“I really don’t know how react to so beautiful words. I hear tons of sweet words coming from evil people, thank you Tommy”</p>
<p>That name again. Every time that Armie mentioned it was a bitter reminder of his lie.</p>
<p>“You have nothing to thank really. Trust me, sooner you will get tired of me” he said with a smile, repressing the guilty on his chest.</p>
<p>“Tired? I don’t think so” Armie started to leave the cafe as they finished the delicious coffee</p>
<p>Au Revoir André Timmy said waving to his friend who was in the kitchen</p>
<p>They went to Armie’s apartment sharing music and enjoying the ride.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to unearthlydust for the help with French :D<br/>Credit for the art:<br/>Red tropical sunset (Caribbean Islands) by Alekcej Tugolukoff<br/>Nicolas Cazette<br/>Inspired by the Matte Painting of David Luong named "Horizon of Heaven"</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading,<br/>Timmy what the hell are you thinking?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>